


Deny Daydreams

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do your best to convince yourself that you haven't fallen in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deny Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write an Eight/Fitz thing because they're awesome. This makes references to the Interference books. Spoilers for those, I guess?  
> ~II

You do your best to convince yourself that you haven't fallen in love with him. You try not to think about all the times you just stared at him while he fiddled around with the TARDIS console. You deny to yourself that you ever felt jealous of Sam when she was around. The way you look at him holds no longing and your fingers never itch to run through his fly-away curls.

He's kissed you more than once in his excitement. You were embarrassed and briefly anxious that he might suspect your feelings—the ones that really aren't there. Sometimes you wonder why he kisses you. The affection is obvious, but you also wonder if he likes making you uncomfortable. When your imagination runs wild, you think that the brief press of lips is actually a warning. But that's silly because there's no way he could know about a feeling that's not even there.

Once in a while your mind wanders and you wonder how he'd react if you kissed him properly. If you pushed him up against the wall and ran your hands up underneath his shirt and… Quickly, you push away the daydream.

You would try to deny that there is nothing you wouldn't do for him. (It wouldn't be true.) You would try to deny how truly heart-broken you were when you were left—forgotten—in a time and place you didn't belong. All those long years you spent purposely not thinking about him. You never really stopped wishing for the TARDIS to materialize and him to reach out his hand and smile so you could go home. (When had the time ship become home?) It never happened within that lifetime, though.

You're not the companion he wants or needs. Despite this, you'll never choose to leave him. You couldn't if you wanted to. But you are definitely not in love with him. Even if you have come to the realization that he's the most beautiful being you've ever met.


End file.
